


watching from afar

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's someone living in the block opposite nico's hall of residence in university, and that person always insists on changing when his windows are open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching from afar

There is someone living in the block opposite Nico's who insists on changing while his window is open. It's routine, happens every night, sometimes at eight, sometimes nine, but it's always the same. T-shirt off, then trousers and then a tank top that looks like some team jersey before sitting down, by the window.

Nico doesn't mean to look. _Really_. Or rather, the very first time it happens, he really doesn't mean to look, the second and the third and maybe the fourth time too. But the fifth time and well, from then on? Cue nervous laughter because by then Nico's looking intentionally because _damn_ the guy is hot.

Well to be fair, Nico isn't particularly sure about his face, but his body? _Daaaaamn_. Now, it isn't as if Nico is particularly, uh, thirsty for anything. Okay maybe he is, he hasn't been with anyone since breaking up with his ex-boyfriend just before he left Germany to do the Erasmus programme in London and he's usually too wasted after rounds of clubbing to want to get with anyone, plus there's always places to travel to whenever he's free and research to be done and... Well, getting laid does come up somewhere on his list of priorities, but he's still recovering (somewhat, okay it doesn't hurt as much as it did his first night here in London but still, it had been three ~~good~~ years) from a broken heart so. The idea of waking up in an empty bed knowing that someone had slept in it the night before isn't particularly appealing.

This, however, is different. It's just eye candy, if anything. Perfectly harmless, since Nico has no intention of getting involved. That is, until tonight, when Nico realises that there's something... Off, about the entire procedure. Hot Guy in the opposite block isn't putting on a tank top, he's settling down on his chair and Nico frowns, cupping his chin with his hand. Oh well, more to look at then, his assignment can wait and oh. Oh.

 _Oh_.

It's a little too far for Nico to see everything real clearly (there _is_ a road separating their blocks after all) but it's close enough for Nico to see enough to figure out what Hot Guy is currently doing. One hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, leisurely, like he has all the time in the world to touch himself and doesn't give a fuck if someone's watching. Nico's cheeks flush as he watches, god this is something private, this is someone he doesn't even _know_ but he's unable to tear his eyes away. Hot Guy's head is thrown back as he jerks off, and Nico imagines him with his lips parted and his hand sliding up and down his cock, tip wet with pre-come. Nico swallows hard as he watches Hot Guy trailing a hand up his body, from his stomach to his chest and then he's playing with a nipple, tugging at it with his other hand still on his cock.

Nico's painfully hard, but he clenches his fists, refusing to touch himself even though he wants to. He's not quite brave enough to touch himself while his window's open, the thought of someone else (Hot Guy perhaps, looking up at him and watching him touch himself and using him as material to wank to, god the thought is hot as fuck but he'd never do it, except in his head, maybe) watching him is far too mortifying. 

But in his head though, Nico imagines himself being there with Hot Guy, imagines him pushing him down in between his thighs, forcing him to stay down on his knees, pressing his cock to his lips, making him suck him off. And Nico would do it, he'd part his lips and lick and clench his fists because Hot Guy wouldn't want him to use his hands, just his mouth. Hot Guy would have his hands in Nico's hair, keeping his head down so he can fuck Nico's mouth. And then later on he'd tug sharply at Nico's hair and oh, it'd hurt so nicely when he tips his head back and comes all over his face.

(Nico'd close his eyes, of course, god he fucking _hates_ it when people come in his eye, those fuckers don't deserve blowjobs)

Hot Guy licks his fingers clean after he comes all over his hand. God, Nico wouldn't taste himself after jerking off (okay but if he's with someone else that's a different matter but still) and this feels weird, like Hot Guy knows that someone's watching as he sucks at his fingers slowly. Nico needs a cold shower. _Now_. And a good wank session as the water pours overhead.

***

Later on, Nico heads for the laundry room, arms full of dirty laundry that needs to be washed. He dumps them into the washing machine, fiddling with the settings when someone walks into the room, wearing something... Particularly... Familiar...

 _Oh_.

'Hello,' the person says, looking at Nico with a smirk. That tank top. Oh god.

 _Hot Guy_.

'H-hi,' Nico squeaks, moving out of the way as Hot Guy opens the washing machine next to Nico's, humming as he takes the clothes out.

'Like what you see?' Hot Guy asks. His smile is wide, almost smug, and there's a twinkle in his eye and oh, it's not just his body, Nico thinks, his face is kind of, uh, cute too.

'Uh, I,' Nico begins, flustered.

'I've seen you watching,' Hot Guy says, leaning in. Then he's pulling away, heading for the dryers.

'Wait!' Nico calls out. 'What's your name?'

Hot Guy turns. He looks at Nico, eyes assessing, and Nico flushes under his scrutiny. 'Kimi,' he says. Then he's grinning again, smug and dirty at the same time. 'See you around.'


End file.
